The invention relates to a digital tone squelch detect circuit for a radio network.
Squelch circuits for automatically quieting a receiver by reducing its gain in response to a specified characteristic of the input are well known in the art. With regard to frequency modulation mobile communication receivers such as are discussed herein, the term squelch clamping is used to describe the characteristic of the receiver, when receiving a normal signal, in which the squelch circuit under certain conditions of modulation will cause suppression of the audio output.